


Good Morning

by Osomatsu



Series: You're The Only One: Love Stories of A Raccoon and A Dorky Terran [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu/pseuds/Osomatsu
Summary: Mornings are always better nowadays.





	Good Morning

It was something that he had to get used to at first, feeling that small figure, and that breathing so close to him - even if the way it occurred was so natural. It was just gradually, as they fell deeper for each other, that the room stopped being 'Quill's Room'and started being 'Quill and Rocket's Room'. The idea had easily worked itself into being easy, relaxing, natural for both of them, even if at first they would've been hesitant to admit it. Rocket would never admit to being hesitant, to being scared of much of anything unless he was in a particularly vulnerable moment or mood - but there were moments where it was obvious that he was scared of losing what he gained, scared of ifs ands and could bes and scared of the fact that anyone would notice that fact. The only person who had - and who had told him that he had - was Yondu, and that alone had shook him a bit, though immediately sent him into respect for the dearly deceased ravagers captain. Quill....Quill still wasn't over that, either. No one seemed to entirely be.

It still seemed at times that Rocket blamed himself. Quill had caught him in a particularly vulnerable moment when he'd admitted that - and that'd been the first time he spelled everything out to him, what it all meant, what everything had started with.

_"You're going to hate ma and think it was all flarking stupid if I tell you. And it is." Rocket had begun with, but then added "...But you probably deserve to know." There was obvious hesitation in his tone. "This all started...when I stole those batteries. I didn't need them. We all know I didn't need them. Hell, even when Yondu told me how things were in exact terms, he knew that I didn't need the batteries. I just took them because...heh. Every time you kept paying attention to me, that was what I wanted. I made that dumb stereo - that was pointless. I stole the batteries when you didn't like that because even if that was negative attention, it was still some flarking attention. I kept going on and on and on about how I was better than you and even tried to claim that I was blasting through several wormholes that could've killed me because I wanted to prove I was better than you. That's bullshit. We all know that's bullshit." He wasn't able to look him in the eyes at this point. "I did it because...because I felt like I needed your attention, I needed you to be okay, and then Yondu died because I screwed everything up so badly.  All because I...." He hesitated for a half-second, his voice quiet and cracking a bit. "I think I'm in love with you."_

That'd been the biggest bombshell he'd dropped, and he'd chuckled darkly afterwards.

_"Weird, right? I didn't even know I was gay. Much less into humies. Much less into you. But somewhere along the line I stopped wanting to be your shitty friend that causes you all the pain in the world...and started wanting to be your shitty friend who causes you all the pain in the world, and maybe more than that. And I know I'm sick for it. Plus, you've got - you said it yourself, some kind of big 'unspoken thing' with Gamora. it's kinda funny, because I think that's why I keep snapping at her, too. But I'll....I'll stop. I just've, since we became friends, I've just wanted to make things better for you. And I'm not good at that. So here we are. I don't expect you to ever return what I said. Much less right away, just--ever. Imagine the stares. Heh. I just thought you deserved to know the full truth. Why everything is so messed up."_

It'd taken them both time to heal, and process everything, and it was all uncertain, but the first time they kissed was when they'd both had a bit too much to drink. Even then, Quill could still remember the way that Rocket's eyes opened in surprise and then how they slowly shut as he melted into his arms and longingly released the tiniest of purrs as he let him hold him and kiss him, and the sparks were positively electric. They'd both remembered that when they were sober out of everything else, and though Rocket was uncertain enough to even bring it up, Quill had managed to find the perfect way for them to convey their emotions wordlessly. He gently tilted his head up, and kissed him softly on the lips, not holding too long - but long enough. And he kissed back without a hint of hesitation. Even now, sometimes, Rocket had that same uncertain smile on his face during the better moments of his life - a smile that seemed to question if whatever was happening was real or not, a smile that practically read 'if this is a dream, please don't let me wake up, a smile that he never had so much as when Quill could bring it out of him faster than anyone else. 

They'd never officially called it a relationship - no, it was their unspoken thing now, which was far more complex, and intertwined, but showed itself far too frequent for it to be simply that: they still fought, they still messed everything up for each other, but there was no one that could make them smile like they caused each other to, there was no one that could completely have an entire conversation with a glance like they grew into doing, there was no one that could really understand them more than they understood each other. But it grew from smiles and kisses sometimes to victories being celebrated with a party with the team and then when everyone else had passed out, they were kissing each other, tangled in each other's arms, calling that the best victory they could manage on any day, it grew to them simply sitting together as the ship ran on autopilot, listening to music from the zune, not saying a word, but simply close enough to share the earbuds and listen, and then perhaps the most glaring bit of evidence was the time that Quill had gotten a mischievous look on his face when he imagined it was just Rocket and him, and he started playing the music on the ship as he looked at him, taking his hand. Rocket paused for a moment, before letting out a small snort at Quill's expression, and shook his head.

_"Is this some kind of mandatory thing for dating you? The whole dancing bit?"_

_"Yep. Drax said it before, Rocky, there are two types of people, dancers and people who don't dance, and you know which one I am if we're going to make this work."_

Their responses were immediate, which, when they fully processed how they'd spoken, took them a small moment before they looked at each other, and almost laughed. Rocket begrudgingly accepted the idea, and although the height difference made things a bit odd at first, they'd definitely managed, as they always would.The rest of the team had walked in on the two humming a song softly together, not particularly noticing everyone else until Dra accidentally coughed....but even then their reaction wasn't to jump away, as they would've expected each other to do, but to merely go 'oh, you're back early.' 

They just happily progressed from there. A couple they were, without hesitation, and sometimes when they were alone they were close together and talked about nothing in particular, or they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and kept trading kisses while tangled up with each other in Quill's room, or when Rocket had finally gotten up the nerve to, they were closer than that, and they wer hopeless for each other after a while, even if Rocket would never believe he deserved him.

_"Don't put me above you. You're the one who can pick up languages in the blink of an eye, the one who can build whatever he wants whenever he wants it, you're the smart one and don't you dare tell anyone I said this but you've got better aim than me sometimes, too. You're amazing, you're never as bad as you think you are....whatever happens, it was all on us. We fought together - no one is at fault, no one is innocent. And besides. Even if someone didn't deserve someone, you think that you couldn't do way better than me? Psh. Any guy as handsome as you could get whoever he wanted, you just got stuck with me."_

_"Bullshit. You look way better than me, look at me."_

_"No way. You look better."_

_".....Are we really going to fight over this?"_

_"Yes."_

_The raccoon let out a sigh, and nuzzled into his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. "You're the worst, baby boo."_

And all that had led them to where they were now. The small form breathing next to him, them keeping each other safe from whatever bad dreams they both had to deal with , the way that Rocket sometimes gently held one of his arms close to him as if he were scared to lose him, the way that Quill sometimes hugged Rocket softly to his chest - something he'd never admit that he loved beyond all else because he could hear his heartbeat, a sign that this was reality, a feeling of warmth, and sometimes his tail tended to wrap around him just a bit to seem to tug him even closer to him, and it was all better when they woke up in the morning.

Rocket softly opened an eye as Quill looked at him, a drowsy look still on his features, despite a small, almost-hidden smile. "....Mornin', baby boo."

"Mornin', Rocky." 


End file.
